The Life of A Legend
by DemOn'S-DaD
Summary: He has just returned after five instead of three years with his mentor and there are tons of surprises waiting for him. will they be good or bad? i actually suck at summaries (hehehehehehe)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I am a new writer and this is my first story I have ever uploaded. I like to inform you that English is not my first language so there will be a lot of grammar mistakes**(**actually I expect a lot of mistakes from myself as I know that no one is perfect**) **and I will appreciate a lot if you guys review after reading it.

**About "**The life of a Legend**";**

I don't think I have a good sense of humor but I tried as much as I can to make the first chapter of this story a little bit funny and after this chapter the story will be a serious one but I will try to add a little bit fun and humor on certain occasion. The story will start when Naruto comes back from his five years training trip **(**I know it's three years actually but duh it's my story bitches**)** with Jiraiya and it will not be a cannon story that's for sure and I will gonna **TRY** my best to make it one hell of a loooooooooong ass story and finally I also welcome everyone and anyone to suggest me anything they want.

**Pairing;**

I haven't finalized but I have some in mind and I will gonna upload a poll with this chapter and I hope you guys will vote.

**Bloodline;**

I have one in mind but that is for my other story and I haven't planned on giving Naruto a bloodline in this one but I can do it if you guys want, leave your suggestion in reviews or you can also PM me, depend on you.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"**The Life of a Legend"**

"Umm …... hey ero-sannin, what do you think now that I am not a goofy kid anymore and I also bought sasuke-teme back five years ago, will sakura-chan like me now?" a boy no older than seventeen years, who have bright spiky blond hair, ocean blue eyes and three whiskers like marks on both cheek and a konoha hitai-ate on his forehead, ask his companion with a stupid yet confident grin.

His companion in question is none other than the famous toad sannin who happen to be the boy's sensei, he have long white hair , toad like eyes and two red line markings which travel from the bottom of his eyes down his jaw and have a metal hitai-ate on his forehead with oil in kanji written on it, he have a rather pissed expression and a glare which is directed at the boy walking beside him.

They are walking at a leisure pace on the road and are surrounded by a lot of trees. They are on their way to their home village after the five years training trip of the said blond boy.

The old man bonked the boy on the head causing him to stumble and pout afterwards, "How many times I told you to not call me that you little gaki?" the man said in an irritated tone.

"I AM NOT A LITTLE GAKI ANYMORE YOU OLD PERVETED ASSHOLE, I BET I CAN KICK YOUR ASS WHOLE WEEK NON-STOP..." the boy yelled at the man's face in an angry manner but the man cut him and said "Yeah yeah yeah whatever, keep telling yourself that, that's all you can do anyway".

The boy turns his face from the old man and begins pouting while the old man laughs heartedly at the boy's expenses. They continue their childish bickering for another half an hour and reached the gates of konohagakure and saw the legendary chunnin which are Kotetsu Hagane and his companion Izumo Kamizuki sleeping on their desk without any worry for the world, drool leaking from their mouth and soaking the papers on the desk.

The toad sannin take a step towards them to wake them up but the blond beat him to it and stand in front of their desk with a shit eating grin adoring his face. His hand begins to travel towards the pocket of the pants of his orange and black jumpsuit. He recovers a permanent marker from it and begins to make absurd drawings on the faces of the sleeping chunnins. The toad sage can hear the snickering coming from the boy clearly; he can do nothing instead of shaking his head amusingly at the boy's antics.

The boy finished his artwork and pocketed his marker than near his face to the unlucky chunnins and yelled at the top of his lungs, "GET THE HELL UP YOU MORONS OR DO YOU WANT ME TELL BA-CHAN THAT YOU GUYS ARE SLEEPING WHILE ON DUTY?"

Both men immediately got up and begin to run frantically like a chicken then bumped into each other and fell on the ground, and then they immediately got up and face the sannin and his apprentice who is laughing like an idiot while holding his stomach and rolling on the ground.

The sannin is watching his student's antics amusingly while thinking; 'only if I had a camera and a bag of popcorn, it could have been awesome'.

"Jiraiya-sama, naruto-kun ..., we were informed you are coming next week", the bandana wearing chunnin ask the duo while bowing in respect.

"Umm actually I decided to quicken our pace, since it's a good chakra exercise for little gaki here and that way he can see his girlfriend sooner" white haired man said to the guards while snickering a little.

"Oi ero-sennin she is not my girlfriend, damn it", the blond boy said, his face totally red with anger and embarrassment. 'I am so gonna get you for it you ero-hentai-baka'.

"Come-on gaki, we have to see your ba-chan and STOP CALLING ME THAT", the old sannin yelled furiously, his legs spread widely, hands twitching towards the kunai pouch which is strapped to his right thigh, face red with anger, and drool dropping in a rather large quantity from his mouth.

Naruto take a step backward in fear, he can see the shinigami on his teacher's head, he turns toward the hokage tower and sprint towards it as fast as he can, his sensei hot on his heels.

Both chunnin guards look at each other then let out a rather loud girly shriek and yelled at the same time furiously indicating the whole village that who is back, "NAAARUUTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

**HOKAGE TOWER**

Naruto opens the door of the hokage office on the top floor of the hokage tower and begin to take in the appearance of the leader of his home village.

The **godaime-hokage** (fifth fire shadow) **Tsunade Senju** is known as the best medic-nin throughout the whole elemental nations, she is also known as the most powerful person in the elemental nation physically after the **sandaime-raikage** (third lightning shadow), she is also one of the **densetsu-no-sannin** (three legendary ninjas of konohagakure), she is the granddaughter of the **shodai-hokage **(first fire shadow) **Hashirama Senju**, grandniece of the **nidaime-hokage **(second fire shadow) **Tobirama Senju **and student of the **sandaime-hokage **(third fire shadow) **Hiruzen Sarutobi.**

Despite her being in fifties she looks only twenty five years old because of the special medical-genjutsu she putted on herself; she has her arms folded on her desk and her face on them, she is snoring in sleep rather loudly for a lady and a village's leader on top of that.

Naruto stood at the entrance, a large bead of sweat falling from his head, 'she haven't changed a bit in last five years'. Because of his good than normal hearing he hear the shouts of his sensei and suddenly an idea popped in his foxy mind, his smile turns into a vicious grin and he begin to walk towards the sleeping tsunade.

He walked all the way and stopped behind tsunade, 'it is time to pay back ero-sannin' he thought and begins to rub tsunade's back and shoulders sensually and she begins to relax because of his ministration. Naruto sense his sensei's presence near the office and take his doings on to the next level by rubbing the young looking old hokage's sides of her body and breasts.

Jiraiya enters in his former team-mate and now hokage's office and his jaw literally drop on the ground by seeing what his student doing, his perverted side took over him and he begin to write down the scene he is seeing on his notebook for his next **icha icha **series' volume, his eyes met his student's, and the gleam he saw in them make his instincts tell him to just forget everything, turn around and run while his perverted and curious side told him to stay and watch the awesome thing which is happening to his team-mate's gorgeous body, but before he can do anything naruto's hands travel on tsunade's breast and continue to massage them making the only female present in room moan loudly in her sleep and then his hands finally reached at her nipples, he squeezed them rather harshly and fiercely and as she woke up with a loud shriek and closed eyes, he look up at Jiraiya and gave him a payback grin but before his sensei could do anything he replaced himself with Jiraiya by using **kawarimi no jutsu (**replacement technique**)**, the moment Jiraiya found himself in his student's place his perverted side took over him and he started fondling his old team-mate's breast and lost in his own little icha icha world. Tsunade open her eyes with fire in them, which promise pain, actually a lot and lot of pain to the person who dare touch her body like that, she turn her face around to see his old pervert of a team-mate daydreaming with a silly stupid grin and blood leaking out of his nose and muttering incoherent words to himself, she got up, turned and punched him so fast and hard that he got thrown out of the window located in the office to the other side of the village thanks to her superhuman strength.

The leader of the hidden leaf village turn around and exhaled to calm herself and sat down on her chair and started dealing with the worst enemy of every present or deceased leader in the whole elemental nation, the most damnable **PAPERWORK**, but stopped and froze when hear the voice she never heard since five whole years, the voice of her annoying but still lovely surrogate grandson, naruto.

"Yo ba-chan, how ya doing?" naruto stated coolly with a shit eating grin on his face.

She looked up to saw him standing in front of her desk, she literally glide towards him crossing the desk in a large leap and hugged him while burying his head in her huge breast.

"Ba-...chan ... ca...can't ... breath" she released him immediately and smile sheepishly, "I m sorry naruto-kun, I got carried away, it's been so long since I last saw you" she said feeling embarrassed.

"It's alright ba-chan, I missed you too and I m also very happy to see you" he said as he watched tsunade walked around the desk and sat on the chair.

"So naruto, how was your training trip gone?" she asked him in a serious tone and also begin to notice the changes he have gone through, the most noticeable is his choice of clothing since he is not wearing that cursed bright kill me orange jumpsuit he used to wear when he was younger, now he is wearing a rather suitable clothing for a ninja, which consisted on black skintight sleeveless shirt with a orange spiral design embossed on the left side of his chest where his heart is located, navy blue baggy camo pants, a pair of black open toed shinobi sandal, he have two kunai pouches on his right thigh, he is also wearing a utility belt with a shuriken pouch on the left side of his waste, he also have various kind of seals on both of his biceps, she sweat dropped when she saw the dull orange fingerless gloves which reached his elbows and a hitai-ate which also have a orange cloth and konoha insignia engraved on it, 'it seems that he really like orange a lot' she thought to herself.

"It went awesome, I got to see the other nations and I really begin to like **Sunagakure(hidden sand village)**, and **Kumogakure(hidden cloud village)** and I also became friends with gaara's brother and sister in suna and also with bee-san and yugito-san which both are the jinchuriki like me of eight tailed **Hachibi **and two tailed **Nibi**, bee-san also thought me how to control **Kurama's **chakra, and we lived for almost a year in kumo, and beside that ero-sannin thought me various types of tai-jutsu, he also asked me to sign the toad contract but I refused and I also learned that my primary affinity is wind which I started practicing when we are in suna but I haven't started lightning because I planned on learning it from kakashi-sensei and I also perfected the rasengan and even started experimenting on evolving it and that's all"

Tsunade just sat there with her mouth hung wide open and after a minute two exhaled loudly then said "well ... it's a lot to take in, and I m also a little shocked to hear about your progress but I assume that you know how much harder you have to train since akatsuki is after you and I wish you good luck for your training but the matter is you are still a gennin while all of the rookie 12 are made chunnin except hyuga neji, rock lee and shikamaru nara".

On hearing that he got extremely crest fallen with a dark cloud on his head, 'all of them ... chunnin ... even sakura-chan, she never going to like me ...' he downed even more by thinking about that and thunderstorm got started from the cloud above him while tsunade has a major sweat drop on seeing his antics, she immediately backed away in fear when everything suddenly disappear and he is on her face in a blink of an eye in less than a second and yelled on top of his lungs, "THAT'S ONLY MEAN THAT I HAVE TO TRAIN EVEN MORE HARDER ... RIGHT BA-CHAN?"

She hit him hard sending him flying until he his face met with the wall than he flowed down with the wall making screeching sound, "how many times did I have to tell you gaki do not yell at other face"

As the unfortunate boy got up the door slammed open right in his face sending him down again and enter the two eternal chunnins of the leaf in a furious manner and yelled at the hokage "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT LITTLE SNEAKY BASTARD?"

Their leader stood up with a dark aura surrounding her and then said "you better have a very good reason for bragging in MY office and questioning ME like that" and then looked up to them freaking the shit out of them.

"W…..we…ca…n ex…pla….." but before they can complete their sentence the dark aura surrounding tsunade disappears and she started to snicker then it turns into a full blown laughter in which she started banging her right fist in her desk while holding her stomach with left arm.

The cause of her furious laughter are the drawings naruto have done on their face which is actually a very embarrassing one, the sketch on Izumo's face is a large black cock which is on his left cheek since his right cheek is covered with the bang of his hair, the head of a dick is in Izumo's mouth and there is also a thick line of drool coming out of his mouth in the sketch while Kotetsu it's a bit different since there are two dicks drawn in his face one on each cheek and there is also a tip of tongue drawn which is coming out from the right corner of his lips touching the tip of a cock drawn on his right cheek.

Just then Jiraiya came in the office and saw them and begin snickering on the misfortune of the chunnins making the said chunnins sulk even more. Both Izumo and his duty partner Kotetsu turn around and exit the office while rubbing their cheeks to get rid of the embarrassment.

As the guards disappeared from the office naruto came out from behind the door rubbing his nose while muttering "you will pay for this, bastards". Jiraiya saw his apprentice and started walking towards him while cracking his fists but stop immediately as tsunade's voice rang throughout the room in a serious manner "that's enough jiraiya, naruto…..I want you to be at the training ground 44 at 6am sharp, I decided to test you and if you don't have any questions you can leave since I have to listen to your sensei's report"

"Hai ba-chan, I'll be there" naruto replied with a slight bow and begin to walk out of the office but didn't notice the heavy paperweight heading towards him hitting the back of his head sending him stumbling down on the floor.

"Cheeky brat, calling me grandma" tsunade muttered with a slight grin adoring her lips. She then turns her face to look at her old team-mate with a serious face and said "so jiraiya, got any news on akatsuki?"

"No they are still not doing anything serious but I have a bad feeling about them, they are extremely powerful sure since they've taken out almost all of my spies I've on their tail" the toad sannin stated in a flat tone, "I recommend that we should train naruto and our forces to our fullest and even consider allying with other villages"

Tsunade pondered on his suggestion and said "yeah you're right we do have to take our forces on the whole new level to deal with the threats, I should start preparing right away, and you are dismissed, search about them as much as you can, we need to be fully prepared before they take any big step"

"I will do my best, ja'ne tsunade-hime" jiraiya said then disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving tsunade to prepare for the upcoming storm.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

And that's the first chapter guys, I hope you enjoyed it. Yes I decided not to give him toads for summon but you guys can suggest me about summon you want him to have in future and please do NOT expect me to upload the next chap anytime soon but I promise I will try my best that's for sure.

Read&Review,

Till next time,

Ja'ne** (**good-bye**)**


	2. Chapter 2

"**The Life of a Legend"**

**`Chapter 02`**

As naruto exits the hokage's office he begin to walk towards his favorite ramen stall at leisurely pace since he haven't visited his dear surrogate sister and uncle in last five years and planed to eat a lot today so they will be happy.

As he walks, he begins to daydream in which he has a world full of ramen all for himself and no one will interrupt him there. A large amount of drool started to leak from his mouth and his eyes sparkled from excitement, but every good thing have a right to come to an end, in his case fate has decided to place a large metal pole which found his way in the blonde's way, in which he slammed his face without even seeing it and then fall on his butt afterwards, a few passing by people look at him and begin to giggle and snicker to themselves. The blonde haired boy picked himself up from the ground and sends deathly glares towards the snickering peoples then continued his journey yet again but this time with an angry pout adoring his face.

**`At Ichiraku Ramen Stand`**

He enters his favorite ramen stall and saw his surrogate family, consisting an old man in his late forties cooking the oh so delicious ramen on a stove, he is wearing a white cook's robe with a blue apron, he is also wearing a small cook's cap over his head and a girl who's look to be in her early twenties sweeping the floor with a brush, she is also wearing a cook's robe and blue apron just like her father but instead of wearing cap she is wearing a white bandanna on her head while a bang of her brown hair framing right side of her face and also complementing her brown eyes and fair skin.

As the father and daughter duo continue their work, naruto sat down on one of the stools and called out for his surrogate family.

"Hi teuchi-ji-san, ayame-nee-chan, how ya guys doing?" he boasted in a loud cheery and playful voice. The said girl ayame practically jumped over the counter in order to hug the very life out her surrogate little brother while the old man watch the scene with an amused smirk on his face.

"Welcome back naruto-kun, it's been a while". Teuchi said to the boy who's trying to breathe but failing miserably because of the tight hold around his neck. The girl immediately let go of him as she saw his face turn blue because of the lack of oxygen.

"Gomen naruto-kun" ayame said with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"It…..'s a…alright, I am also very happy to see you nee-chan" naruto said trying to cheer up the girl. "How about you make me a lot of super tasty ramen while I tell you guys about my trip with ero-sannin"

"That's indeed a good idea, naruto-kun" the chef's daughter replied to the boy cheerfully, eager to hear about his adventure with a legendary ninja.

**`After Thirty Bowl of Ramen **

**& One and Half an Hour Later`**

"And now here I am straight from ba-chan" he finishes his story along with the bowl of ramen. He then stood up paid for the ramen and begins to walk towards his home leaving a very happy old man behind.

After the walk of twenty minutes he finally reached his apartment building, he ascend through the stairs up to first floor, he noticed several graffiti on the wall and also on his apartment's door, which is half broken and hanging on the hinges attached to the upper part of the door, his mood got extremely depressed and his expression also reflecting his mood since he is alone and don't have to hide it behind his mask, he enters his apartment and saw his furniture and several household items thrashed and broken windows 'it was supposed to be a good day ….. well I guess there's no other way instead of repairing and cleaning all of it' he thought to himself, he made his favorite hand sign and made several kage bunshins and ordered them to use **Henge **and buy necessary supplies and then start repairing the apartment. He himself walked towards the washroom to also see it thrashed, he exits his apartment and started to stroll down the road in search for a bath house so he can clean himself up as he haven't taken a bath since two weeks 'Gah, I smell like filth as like I have been living in a rotten sewer my whole life' he thought to himself with a frown on his face. After walking for fifteen minutes he finally found a bath house named `Leaf Of Pleasure`, he **henged **into a man who have some wrinkles on his face, he have dark brown eyes, short black hair, he is wearing a brown colored old looking long over coat, black mesh shirt underneath, black pants and lastly black colored heavy boots, since he know they won't let the so called `demon brat` in there bath house, he enters in the bath house through a sliding door and looked around, there's a desk for receptionists on his right with two comfortable chairs while the keys for rooms and separate bath rooms are hanging on the wall behind the desk, there standing a very beautiful young receptionist wearing a loose white kimono which hide her figure very well, it have light yellow leaf petals printed on it, she have a very delicate smooth pale skin, light grey eyes and dark brown almost black hair which are tied in a bun with the help of two thin sticks while a bang of hair hanging on the left side of her face framing it very beautifully, she is currently writing something on a notepad while leaning on the desk, he walked toward the desk making the girl look at him.

She smiled gently while tucking the bang of hair behind the ear and placing down the pencil on the desk, "Welcome to the `Leaf Of Pleasure` sir, how may I help you?" she asked him with a slight bow.

He smiled back and said "I am looking for a decent bath miss".

"Would you like to have a bath in the hall or in a separate room?" she asked him again.

"Separate one would be best." He answered her, she then begin to look through the notepad then looked up and said with a smile "I guess you have a very good luck sir, all of our single bath rooms was filled but one of our costumer's time ended just two minutes ago, here's the key sir, I hope you'll enjoy your stay here." She then gave him a key which have a number `32` engraved on it and also gave him the directions for the room.

He thanked her and begins to walk down the hallway which's floor is tilled in white and the walls are also painted white but with a light bluish hue in it, the hallway separated in two opposite way, he turned left as directed and descended through the stairs towards the underground floor.

He first stepped in the dressing room, dispelled his **henge**, got rid of his clothing except his boxers and sealed them in a scroll then on the seal on his wrist; he then rearranged his transformation and exits the room.

He started walking through the hallway of an underground floor which has several doors on both sides, the hallway separated again in two directions; he turned left and stood in front of the second room's door on the left side of the hallway.

He placed the key in the lock and turns the door's handle to open it. It was just because of years of training and fighting with high caliber ninjas that sharpen his reflexes saved him from getting hit by five deadly kunai, he barely dodged the hundreds of snakes that came after that but totally missed the fist coming his way which he pay by getting hit square in the face and falling on the tilled floor hard.

He looked up and his mouth opens to its full capability and blood found its exit through his nose coz of the sight in front of him, there stood in front of him Anko only clad in parrot green panties showing her well endowed pair of tits to him, her smooth silky skin glowing after the fresh bath she has taken but her face showing a rather visible displeasure for the scene which is playing now.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, you old sick perverted fuck?" she asked in an angry voice.

"Who do you think you're calling old? It's completely obvious that you are older than me, you crazy snake lady." Naruto said getting up from the floor and wiping his nose with his hand while completely forgetting about his **henge.**

Anko charged at him with an enraged battle cry forgetting about her state of clothing altogether, she try to punch him in the face again but he dogged by lowering himself, he then blocked her knee with his hands but still got propelled backward, his back hitting the door on the right side of the hallway behind him coz of the force behind the attack, 'she sure have some good muscles no matter how insane she is' he thought to himself, he then dogged some of her strikes but finally got hit in the stomach causing him to bend forward then got hit by her knee in the nose causing him to lose enough control to dispel his **henge**, but before he or anko had any chance of doing anything else the door behind his back opened with great force hitting him in the back of his head sending him forward and hitting anko hard and making both of them fall down on the floor and knocking them in the process with naruto on top of anko and his face buried in the velvety depths of her breasts.

Unknown to the now unconscious pair, two females appear from the door behind them, one with red eyes, raven hair and a very curvy figure while the other have violet hair, pale eyes and also very well endowed figure despite being her a teenager, They both are only dressed in on towels, the young one shrieked loudly and fell unconscious with a large blush covering her face and blood trickling down from her nose, while the elder one's mouth opened in a disbelief with a light blush adoring her cheeks, she then looked simultaneously towards the pair then toward the young girl on her side, sigh loudly and started her work.

**`After Rearranging the Position**

**Of Bodies and Half an Hour**

**Later`**

"Ugh … it seems like I got hit by a god damn metal assed freaking train they have back in spring country" naruto said rubbing the back of his head in pain, he slowly opened his eyes to see the sight which turned him on and freak the shit out of him at the same time.

He was in neck deep water while sitting in a bath tub of a separate bath room with his back resting against the wall of the tub, while on the opposite side of the tub a very blushing hinata and a very furious kurenai resting under water while the third women among them is sitting on the edge of the tub with her legs hanging in the water, she is dressed in a parrot green bikini while also have a towel wrapped around her body, she has a very pissed expression on her face and she is also twirling a kunai with her right hand.

"You better have a damn good explanation of why you bragged into my room while I was having my most pleasant day at bath house ever?" anko asked him in a dangerous low voice which creep the hell out of him at first but the he remembered that it was not his fault in the first place, so he simply stood up making the poor hinata faint again with blood trickling down her nose, he pointed his finger an anko and yelled furiously.

"Hey you are the one whose fault this is; the receptionist told me that your bath time ended two minutes ago so it's not my fault that you haven't left already you crazy lady with hot boobs and …." He slapped his mouth shut registering what just he said in front of her and her friend who unluckily is the genjutsu mistress no less.

The dark aura aka female fury surrounded both females, poor naruto jumped out of the water and tried to run away but unfortunately he can't even be able to make it to the door, his screams for help can be heard throughout the whole village that day.

**`At The Other Side Of**

**The Village`**

The legendary sannin Jiraiya felt very giddy as if someone else have taken revenge on his student for him, he is surely going to spend a very peaceful night at a brothel in the arms of one or two sexy ladies 'or it might be three' without any care for anything, he thought with a lecherous grin.

**`Night Time At **

**Naruto's Home`**

A very beaten and battered poor naruto entered his home which is fully furnished thanks to his shadow clones, enters in the bathroom to take a bath which happens to be a cold one since the landlord refused to repair the system which make the water hot for the `demon spawn`, he then changed his clothes, set the alarm and fell on his bed in a dull mode without a care for anything, 'maybe it will be better for me and every one if I just left' he thought to himself and closed his eyes letting the sleep take over him.

**`Morning 05:00am`**

The alarm clock in naruto's room on night stand ranged loudly, he woke up and shut off the alarm, he took a quick cold shower again, brushed his teeth, changed his clothes into an orange skin tight turtle neck t-shirt with full sleeves, beige black camo pants, black sneakers with orange strips, black fingerless gloves with various seals on it, sleeveless black jacket with a lot of hidden pockets and seals and finally decided to tie his hitai-ate on his left bicep.

He walked in the kitchen and poured himself a large bowl of cereal and milk and begin to eat while walking towards the television, he turned it on then sat on the couch and begin to eat, **'[YAWN]… hey kit, how ya feeling?' **the large demon sealed in his stomach finally make his presence known, 'go away furball, am not in the mood right now' naruto replied in his thoughts to the chakra being 'better yet tell me where have you been you bastard?' he asked angrily **'don't yell at me, it's not my fault you got your ass kicked by two hottest kunoichi around'** the demon replied giggling perversely, 'fuck you, you big furred ass son of a bitch' the boy roared angrily at the large fox making the said fox laugh loudly, **'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, nice one kit but unfortunately for you those petty words won't gonna effect in the slightest'** 'you better shut your mouth up or I'll gonna come there and make you visualize gai-sensie and that bastard orochimaru masturbating naked while facing you' needless to say the fox demon paled and shut his mouth for better not even wanting to think about that scene in the least.

Naruto now feeling better finished his cereal, got up and washed the bowl then finally made three kage-bunshins and give them order of drawing security seals around the apartment, and begin to hop on the rooftops towards the forest of death.

**`At Forest Of Death AKA Training**

**Ground 44`**

The eighteen years old blond reached at the designated clearing in the forest and checked that he still have half an hour to spend.

He have become quite a seal master during his training with a certain toad sannin and using that training and his creative mind he developed quite a good bunch of seals, he have seals almost on all the major parts of his body and also on his clothes and weapons but they are all invisible even for the all seeing eye of the Hyuga clan, the Byakugan and also to the copy wheel eye of the Uchiha clan, the Sharingan, and he is damn proud of it.

He made his signature jutsu's handsign and summon three hundred shadow clones he then reach at the back of his jacket with his both hands and with the flare of his chakra from his hands the invisible seal on the back of his jacket got activated and two identical Dao swords appear in his hands with the cackle of lightning, the swords in question are five feet long in total, their hilts are pitch black with leather wrapped around them, eight inches in length, slightly curved in the opposite direction of the blades, the blades are chromed and moderately curved, they also have back edges twelve inches down from the tip where the blades are at their widest, a large black dragon is engraved there on both swords, he had them custom made during his trip.

He took a stance in which his legs are wide spread, left foot in front of the right one, he held one sword in his left hand in front of him diagonally upward while the right one held on the side in a reverse grip, he motioned his clones to begin their charge and they rushed towards him with various kind of weapons varies from senbons to kunai to bo-staff.

He stayed still for a moment or two waiting for his clones to reach near him, as they neared him his stance become defensive and he begin dogging, blocking and parrying the blows his clones sending towards him, it continues for another five minutes in which only two or three of his clones got dispelled, he then blocked and counter two of his clones attack dispelling them then took a chakra enhanced back flip, he coated his swords in wind chakra and dashed towards his clones taking an offensive stance and started going through his clones smoothly like a grace full warrior.

Twenty or so minutes after he sensed several chakra signatures and stopped his training, he signaled his clones to be dispelled, they did.

Several shunshins appear of different forms indicating the arrival of several peoples. At the opposite side of the clearing his colleagues appear just as the smoke from his shadow clones is dispersing giving and saw him standing tall and proud with hands on sides and his swords in them, his shining blue eyes, blond wild hair flowing with the wind and a confident grin adoring his face.

He saw them, all of them with tsunade in front, jiraiya on her right, behind them are the elders of the council, present here to see his progress, there also kakashi-sensie with his usual eye smile and icha icha in his right hand, asuma-san, gai-san, kurenai and anko, also the members of rookie nine 'not rookies anymore' he thought to himself and also the members of team nine and finally the konohamaru corps who are gennins now 'wait a minute, what are they doing here?' he asked to no one in particularly while looking towards his unofficial team who took a liking in calling him boss.

With a flick of his wrists he tossed the weapons in the air and begin walking towards them, after a step or two he done a single handed handsign and with a little flare of chakra the still airborne swords disappeared with a cackle of lightning making the gennins, well except him, look at him in awe while saying about how cool their boss is.

He reached in front of everyone and greet them "hey everyone, it's good to see you all", "Nice trick brat, now are you ready for your test?" tsunade asked him. "I am born ready ba-chan, just bring it on" he replied with a confident grin.

"As you wish brat, now feel lucky as I am giving you one up, you can choose anyone you want to go up against" she told him which make him even more excited if it's possible, "well I choose kakashi-sensie, gai-san, asuma-san, kurenai-san and anko-san" he said shocking the hell out of all of them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I m really really really really really really sorry, it's been pretty fucked up for me, first in December I have gone out of town then in January my grandfather passed away and then I have freaking exams to worry for so I am really sorry for not updating but I'll try my best to make it up to you guys. Again SORRY.

Read & Review,

Till next time,

Ja'ne.


	3. Chapter 3

"**The Life of a Legend"**

**`Chapter 03`**

**He reached in front of everyone and greet them "hey everyone, it's good to see you all", "Nice trick brat, now are you ready for your test?" tsunade asked him. "I am born ready ba-chan, just bring it on" he replied with a confident grin.**

"**As you wish brat, now feel lucky as I am giving you one up, you can choose anyone you want to go up against" she told him which make him even more excited if it's possible, "well I choose kakashi-sensie, gai-san, asuma-san, kurenai-san and anko-san" he said shocking the hell out of all of them.**

Everyone is looking at him as if he has gone senile while he just smiled innocently.

"Come on stop gawking and fight me, I don't have all day like you guys" naruto said in a cool manner breaking everyone out of the trance, "It's official now, he really have a death wish" Kiba yelled out loud animatedly.

As the five mentioned jounins stepped forward naruto backed away and stood cockily with a grin, the jounins look unimpressed but inwardly they are ready to react at a moment's notice coz they know better than to underestimate their opponent SPECIALY naruto who has title of the most unpredictable, cunning ninja ever.

Kakashi stepped forward pocketed his most precious book and lift his hitai-ate revealing his sharingan eye, "Well naruto too bad, m not taking any chances, not today"

"I m feeling lucky kakashi-sensie" naruto said with a cheeky smile while backing away further until his back met the trunk of a large tree in the sidelines of the clearing. Asuma and gai sprint forward passing Kakashi in order to attack the only genin of the rookie twelve but unfortunately the blond troublemaker have something different going through his head as he jumped just enough to place both his feet on the trunk of the tree then using his legs as spring also adding a noticeable amount of chakra in them to make him propel forward with enough force to pass the two sprinting jounins and came face to face with the masked jounins who watched him coming towards himself in slow motion thanks to his sharingan eye. Kakashi watched his blond haired student gather wind elemental chakra in his right hand just like rasengan while still hovering in mid air, but instead of the several directions like in rasengan, his wind chakra is spinning only in one direction giving it a big disk like appearance.

Naruto shoved the disk like attack at kakashi in downward direction, seeing this kakashi jumped backward avoiding the offensive move narrowly but coz of his sharingan he caught the knowing smirk which made its presence known through naruto's lips, kakashi cursed himself knowing that he is now the target of the well-known prankster of konoha.

Naruto hit his attack full force at the ground while his body is in upside down position resulting his move dispersing in form of the blunt wind bladed walls in all directions as he didn't want to cut his opponents in pieces, which cause the huge cloud of dust covering the whole clearing including the audience on the sidelines of the clearing.

Neji and hinata activated their byakugan while sasuke activated his sharingan but unfortunately they can't be able to see naruto which shocked them even more as they can even see through almost everything and also at long distance or in sasuke's case see the movement of chakra.

"What is happening there neji-kun/sasuke-kun?" sakura and tenten said at the same time can't be able to control their curiosity, but they were too tense to answer so hinata answered the question gathering as much confidence as she can while poking her forefinger together, with an embarrassed blush adoring her cute puffy cheeks, "so-ory s-sa-ku-ura-s-san b-b-but I-I Can-n't b-be ab-le to s-s-see an-y-thi-ing for s-som-e u-unkno-nown re-res-son"

"Unfortunately she is telling the truth, I also can't be able to catch his movement" sasuke stated shocking everyone even more.

"What have you teaching that boy you god-damn pervert?" tsunade asked her fellow sannin who in question just smile sheepishly. Her attention diverted as the cloud of dust begins to disperse.

As the dust cleared completely everyone saw that the blond knucklehead is nowhere to be found while anko, kurenai, asuma and gai are quite away from the position they were before which is caused by the wind attack and the masked jounin kakashi is lying on the ground since he was in mid air when the blunt winds hit him head-on, he quickly got up from the ground and searched for the chakra signature of the boy but can't ba able to found him which surprise him a lot.

In the sidelines everyone experiencing the same situation since they can't be able to find their favorite blond even tsunade is finding it quite difficult to believe.

"How can he hide himself from everyone so easily, jiraiya-sama?" shizune asked the toad sannin, curiosity getting the best of her.

"He is way more stealthier than you can think of, even I can't find him unless I m using my sage mode, as for how he do it…..well you can say that no one can make him tell anything if he don't want to" jiraiya answered with a sigh turning back to see what his apprentice is up to.

In the clearing all the jounins are tense since they don't know what the blond genin is up to now; they stood for almost five minutes not letting their guard down without any signs of their opponent, there were some rustles in the forest surrounding the clearing but no matter how much they try they can't be able to detect him.

Another two minutes later gai's patience runs out and he let his emotions get the better of him by screaming "COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU UNYOUTHFUL BRAT OR I'LL GONNA KICK YOUR LITTLE REAR END SO YOUTHFULLY THAT YOU…." but before he can complete his rant he heard whistling of a kunai and barely able to take a step back to dodge it, he then turn left from where the kunai came from to see nothing except trees.

As another kunai shot from the trees from his right, he quickly acted on impulse and run towards the place where the kunai got thrown from while dodging it at the same time, but unfortunately for him as he got in front of the tree from where the kunai come from, another kunai came towards him from above, he dodged it by stopping mid step but failed to notice the flash and smoke tag attached to it because of the rush which became the cause of his defeat as the tags activated right in front of his face and no one can be able to see what's happening to the famous taijutsu.

As the smoke and light cleared everyone got extremely shocked to the green beast tied with a very sharp ninja wire in a rather compromising position, he is facing his fellow jounins while his back is facing the tree he ran towards, he is a little bend forward and his legs also bend just enough so that his knees are hovering in the air with a wire going around the back of his knees and attached to the kunai in front of him which is lodged halfway in the ground so it won't come out easily, there is also a wire going around his neck and tied to the tree behind him causing him to only look forward, his arms are also bend with elbows tied with the same tree as his neck while hands are on the front, his waist is also tied with the ground below him and finally his foots are also tied to the tree behind him and… naruto is nowhere to be found.

In the sidelines everyone is too shocked to do or say anything except jiraiya who held a proud confident grin on his lips while also thinking how to make his apprentice teach him that technique so that he can use it for his so called research.

In the clearing now turned battle ground kakashi broke out of his stupor and rushed towards the bound gai but before he can reach a hail of kunai and shuriken came towards him at fast speed which he deflected by a pair of kunai in his hands, but as he finished deflecting or blocking all of them naruto popped out of the ground in front of him by using the head hunter jutsu and try to hit him with an uppercut which he dodged and hit the boy in chest with a punch which in question the boy blocked easily.

Kakashi failed to notice another naruto emerged from the ground behind him, who gathered wind chakra in his palms and hit kakashi on the underside of his knees resulting in dislocating both of his knee joints while the front one hit him in the chest with the same technique full force sending the injured jounin flying backward but they noticed the explosion tag at the ground between them too late as it got activate dispelling both of them indicating them as mere clones.

The three remaining jounins got shocked at the sheer display of tricks and their timings, Asuma rushed towards an injured kakashi cautiously don't want to get caught off guard like his fellow jounins, though this time instead of him naruto emerged from the ground in front of kurenai, she got startled a lot coz of the close proximity but before she can react at his sudden appearance he punched him full force sending her sailing through the air backward.

Seeing her friend got hurt anko charged at him in anger while sending various kinds of snakes from her sleeves by using hidden snake hands jutsu. Naruto, after quickly analyzing the situation quickly backed away and started making handseals then blew a stream of fire only large enough to burn all the snakes coming towards him, he then jumped over the furious anko who tried sweeping him off his feet, as he landed he quickly turned and throw some kunai then before she can completely block or dodge all the thrown weapons he rushed at her and engaged her in a fierce taijutsu battle shocking her a lot as he easily put her on the defensive.

Finally he ended it as two of his hidden clones popped out of the ground one kicking the back of anko's knees and placing a kunai on her neck while the other one restrained her hands to make sure she won't try to free herself. The original one turned to the remaining jounins, asuma and kurenai, and said in a cold cocky voice "it'll be good for everyone if you just yield, coz you guys are in no condition to fight me since I have two of yours team-mates life is in my hands while the third one is injured and in no condition to even stand"

Asuma and kurenai pocketed their weapons to show that they have given up and in response to that naruto released the caught jounins while on sidelines everyone was too shocked to move as to how easily naruto defeated five of the elite jounins of the village yet also haven't even showed his techniques properly.

Getting out of stupor tsunade rushed and also ordered her apprentices to follow her towards the injured jounins and heal them, while the others, especially sasuke turned towards the toad sannin to get some answers but he was long gone and casually talking to his apprentice who looks as cheerful as someone can be.

Naruto then turned towards his friends as they approach him and greeted them cheerfully, "Hey teme, hey guys how you doing?"

As he begin to chat with his friends tsunade came behind him and bonked him on his head and said, "What were you thinking while hurting your sensei that much you brat, now because of you he will be resting for almost a month"

In answer naruto smiled sheepishly and rub the back of his head, "Well, it's not my fault he underestimated me ba-chan"

Naruto turned towards sakura, his beautiful team-mate and the girl of his dreams who is done healing their sensei as much as she can and marching towards him, he opened his mouth to greet her but instead of greeting he got a very hard punch in the jaw which send sailing straight into the tree coz of the strength she gained from her training with the slug sannin and the current hokage.

He barely got up but sakura was already holding him by the collar of his shirt and start strangling and berating him for hurting kakashi.

After some little more drama everyone left except tsunade and jiraiya saying that he was still same idiot and never gonna change.

"I am sorry for sakura's sudden outburst naruto she shouldn't have done that, well anyway come to my office in three days to hear about the decision the council gonna make regarding your rank and I am really happy to see you after all those years" tsunade said to him while giving him a motherly hug, she then walked away to deal with her worst enemy.

Jiraiya leered at her old team-mate's lovely and shaped posterior then start walking away while mumbling about doing some research for his upcoming Icha Icha volume.

Naruto saw the toad sannin walk away leaving him alone yet again just like everyone, he slumped against a tree sulking.

'Why did she have to be so harsh with me? It's been five fucking years since she last saw me and all she can do is berate me and hit me'

He thought to himself, a tear threatening to fall from his eyes, wondering why is he still waiting for her.

'Well fuck her, I don't care anymore, I have other things to worry about then a damn girl who don't even like to say even a single nice word to him'

He got up and wiped the tears away from his eyes, and begin to walk towards his apartment to take a warm dip then some sleep so he will be at hundred percent for his training tomorrow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was kinda short, but I'll try to do better next time and I hope you guys will tell me what you think about this chapter, but personally I don't this chapter is good, it's kind of shitty specially the ending, hehehehe…

Read & Review,

Till next time,

Ja'ne.


End file.
